


Passions

by Mareel



Series: Reasons [4]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-04
Updated: 2010-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Discoveries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passions

_**Passions** _

 

The face he shows the world is that of a reserved British officer and a very private man. Now and again I could see some cracks in that persona, but I had no idea how demonstrative he would be as a lover.

Lying together in bed for the first time, limbs still entangled, I knew I had my answer. Shifting my body slightly, I drew his head onto my shoulder, kissing his damp hair and forehead.

"You amaze me, Malcolm. I always thought your greatest passion was for a perfect explosion."

"And that wasn't, love?"

God, how he loves me!


End file.
